


I like it when you're loud

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Queer Relationship, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Loud Sex, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ray's gone, so Patrick can be loud.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 253
Collections: Anonymous, Porner Community Service Ficlets





	I like it when you're loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> Porner Prompt fill for [TINN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing). This is unbetaed or proofread, so if there are errors, oops, my bad.

It feels so good. David’s got two fingers knuckle deep in his ass, brushing the tips against his prostate and it feels so _goddamn_ good that he can hardly stand it. Patrick pushes his face into his pillow, damp from sweat and probably some drool, and okay, let’s be honest, those might be tears on his cheeks but it doesn’t matter because _fuck_ David’s got magic hands. And fingers. And oh fuck that’s his tongue.

Patrick tastes a hint of copper against the tip of his tongue, and _oh,_ he’s biting his lip again because sometimes it’s just not enough to bury his face in the pillow until his mouth is stuffed full of the t-shirt pillowcases David says are _incorrect._ Sometimes he just has to bite, to shove his teeth into the meat of his lip or tongue or his inner cheeks until it hurts, until he bleeds to remind himself to keep it down.

He’s whining, but David’s tongue is sweeping around his rim and _god_ , his fingers are still rubbing inside him _like that_ and he just can’t help himself. _Fuck fuck fuck._ It feels too damn good; he’s gonna come soon.

“That’s right, sweetie,” David mouths against his hole, “wanna feel you come. Wanna _hear_ you come for me.”

Oh shit, guess he said that out loud. _Fuck._

“We’re alone, remember?” David flattens his tongue and licks a hot stripe from his balls up along the cleft of his ass. “You can be as loud as you want. Let me hear you, baby.” He spears his tongue and pushes it inside to join those goddamn magic fingers.

“Oh fffuck, David!” the scream rips from his throat, rough and jagged, and it leaves him panting. “Feels so good. Make me come. _Please,_ make me come.” He chokes on the words, begging _more_ and _yes_ and _fuckfuckohgodfuckYES_ as David licks him open, fucking him with sure tongue and strong fingers, reaching a lube-slick hand underneath him to give his cock a squeeze just this side of too-rough.

Patrick’s whole body is quivering now, trembling with need as he ruts into David’s fist and rocks back onto his hand. Somewhere in his brain he recognizes that it’s _him_ producing that wordless cacophony enveloping them, a discordant union of squeaking bedsprings and animalistic fucking _wailing_ , but it doesn’t matter because he’s close. He’s so close, so so close to the edge and David’s pulling him closer until he’s right there on the precipice, looking out into something that feels a lot like forever and with one more brush of his fingertip, David’s pushed him over and he’s falling into it, into oblivion and eternity as he comes and comes and comes, pulsing hot and white over David’s fist, onto his own stomach, onto the ugly floral comforter beneath him.

Sometime later, after the aftershocks settle, after he’s collapsed, boneless, onto the mess on the bed, after David’s made his way back up the bed to gather him in his embrace, after he’s nestled in the crook of David’s arm while David brushes soft kisses against his forehead, Patrick realizes David’s talking to him.

“Hmmm?” he asks, all sleepy and muzzy.

David’s eyes are twinkly at him, and Patrick falls a little harder at the sight of them.

“I said, I like it when you’re loud.”


End file.
